


Rising Flame

by badly_knitted



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look at the Flame Alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #114: Chemistry at fan_flashworks.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Vol. 2, Chapters 5  & 7, and Vol. 4, The Ambitious Alchemist Part 2.

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, is the undisputed master of his art. It’s why he’s a Colonel at such a young age. 

Fire is his element; he can guide and control it as easily as other alchemists control solid matter, he simply adjusts the oxygen levels around what he wants to burn. But first he has to bring his flame into being, and for that he needs a little extra help. Which is where his gloves come in.

They’re made of a special cloth, all he needs to do is rub finger and thumb together and the resulting chemical reaction is instantaneous. The spark that’s produced can become anything from a raging inferno to a tightly controlled lance of flame. It’s entirely the Colonel’s choice and the results are certainly impressive.

His talent has a downside, however; it’s useless on rainy days. As good as he is, he has yet to find a way to produce sparks in the wet. Chemistry can only do so much, and damp gloves simply aren’t effective. Such limitations are an unwelcome nuisance to a man with the Colonel’s ambition and drive, but he’s confident they won’t keep him from achieving his ultimate goal.

He’s a man who’s going places; the presidency will be his.

It’s just a matter of time.

The End


End file.
